Tutor
by The 13th Jinx
Summary: What happens when a college professor deliberately fails his student so he can tutor him and be alone with him to get in his pants? Kakashi is one horny bastard. kakaIru
1. Artistic flare and poetic talent

AN: Jinx: When I came up with this thing, I knew I needed a co-writer because I suck at chapter fics, so I decided to ask Stand or Die

StandorDie: and of course she chose a genius...

Jinx: Right, anyway, I asked her to be my co-writer and as you can see, she happily accepted. So what we came up with is, Stand or Die-

StandorDie: Woot woot!

Jinx: sweatdrops uhm, alrighty then... She will be writing from Iruka's point of view, while I myself, will be writing from Kakashi's.

StandorDie: She's Kakashi because she has the personality to match, you know, reading porn in public...a total horndog...haha

Jinx: Hey! puts down suspicious looking book with naked guy on the cover.

StandorDie: Oops heh

Jinx: Ahem, anyway, disclaimer; I don't own naruto because if I did, Kakashi would be screwing Iruka on his school desk while I was in bed with Genma and Anko (yay for threesomes)

StandorDie: I'm not disclaiming anything 'cause I'm not getting paid for this but enjoy and REVIEW!

**January 14th.**

Iruka's POV 9:12 am.

The stack of thin material produced by the amalgamation of fibres fell centimetres away from my face, forcing me to wake from my daydream, my body pulling back in order to protect itself from further offence. In fact it was only paper and only a couple of sheets but the sound effect was enough to force my bodily reaction.

"Umino!", came his voice, loud and rough, so different from his usual bored and subtle tone.-"Depressing as ever."

And he turned away, handing out the essays to the other students, his movements lazy as he manoeuvred between the isles of desks. I looked down at the papers before me, the small writing registering as my own, Umino Iruka written neatly at the top of the first page.

Of course by depressing he meant my writing. Just last week he had given us the freedom to write a seven thousand word story or essay on any given subject in the world as long as it was in Dutch.

Yes Dutch.

Not because some bizarre twist of fate forced some poor fan-girl to write it as such but because the universe seemed to store every horrible aspect just for me and when I was down on my knees, it would throw these things in my general direction.

Alright, maybe I am being bitter but the fact that I received so little appreciation for my artistic flare and poetic talent drove me to the edge of reason, laying ground for the brewing darkness within.

I'm being too dramatic.

In reality Hatake was already dictating something new up at the front while I was sitting and staring out of the window.

And if you think I had achieved this reality check all by myself, you're wrong. It was a flying shoe that hit me right in my face.

And that pretty much sums up first period, Dutch.

Kakashi's POV 10:00 am.

To my great relief first period finally ends, I'm nursing a horrible hangover and I'm still trying to remember who I slept with last night.  
The last student files out the room, Umino Iruka, my current object of affection. I check out his ass before he disappears out the door, damn, does he have an ass. The thought of that ass keeps me company on the rare nights I spend alone.

I made it my personal goal this school year to get in his pants no matter what it takes. I already have a plan actually, I'm failing him in my Dutch class so I'd have an excuse to give him private tutoring (trust me, he needs it). I'd take him with me to my apartment and let him fall for my sexual charm.

It won't be that hard to convince him to take extra classes, 'cause his Dutch really sucks ass! I meant what I said when I told him his work was depressing, though he could have interpreted it the wrong way, the freakin' thing was all about loneliness, so that alone could be depressing if not for the fact that it was written in ridiculously bad Dutch.

So he could have thought the paper was written okay, and the story was sad.

Whatever.

I walk out the door, lighting a cigarette and heading towards the bathroom (hey, even cool guys like myself need to piss once in a while) I know smoking isn't allowed inside the building but I don't care, it started raining 15 minutes ago and I don't intend on getting wet or not smoking. My boss will just have to cut me some slack since I still came in today when I could have been doing so many other things (mentally fucking Iruka while providing the necessary physical pleasure myself being one of them)

I end up in the bathroom, I put my cigarette between my lips and piss. When I close my pants I hear the toilet flush behind me and turn around, coming face to face with my most favourite student of all. "Umino", I address him as he washes his hands.

"Your last work was rubbish. Actually, most of the papers you've handed in were lousy."

He turns around to take a towel to dry his hands.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll do better next time', God that face is adorable, he's blushing and studying his shoelaces, I just want to pin him to the wall and fuck him right here.

But I'll wait.

It's time to put my little plan into action.

"Apparently, you don't quite grasp the idea of some verbs changing sound in their past tense and your grammar needs some serious work. I'll cut to the chase here, I'm offering to tutor you, no charge.", that took him of guard.

He looked up at me, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I. I think I'll take that offer sir."

And so it begins.


	2. Flee from Gai

AN:

Jinx: I have decided not to wait for StandorDie to come online before I update, since she told me by e mail I should do it. Anyway, Don't own, don't sue...

By the way, I never knew Gai was so much fun to write!

**January 15th.**

Iruka's POV.

I'm still not out of bed.  
It's almost nine and I'm still just lying here, dreading the day to come.  
Home room starts in ten minutes and I'm in bed.  
In twenty minutes I have to face Kakashi and I'm still in bed.  
I rolled over and groaned.

The worst part of the whole scenario was that when I got out of bed and did my morning activities, even if I took my time, I would still make it to the language lesson in hell, Dutch.

And I still wasn't sure about the part I found more horrifying, the fact that Hatake was able to act so confident and cool after taking a piss or the fact that I needed to have tutoring.

Me, the number one student in everything…

8:43 am.

The really annoying fact was that through the whole 'I feel ill this morning' reasoning of mine, I still got up and was now merrily on my way to college.

And although I was dragging my feet and had taken five full minutes in the toilet, I was still going to be on time.  
I felt like I was some sort of geek.  
Looking back on it, I wasn't that far from the truth.

8:50 am.

'Umino you're late.'  
I stood there staring at him. Probably more than that time he had taken a shower in the boys changing room.  
'No…'-I heard my own voice whine.

I was standing at the door, my books scattered on the floor where they had fallen when the infamous teacher, the human form of Satan, had delivered his blunt, said in a bored tone, statement.

The other people, there was only three other guys besides me, burst out laughing as Kakashi gave a deep sigh and leaned back on his chair, puffin smoke as he…well, smoked.

'It was a joke…'- I delivered, my knees giving in, the embarrassment causing the sudden dizziness as too much blood rushed to my head.

'Deal with it.'-he answered, his eyes locked on the orange book lying on his desk.

Kakashi's POV.

8:50 am.

I can't believe he almost fell for that.

Ooh, my book is now describing a hot young guy fingering himself, God I wonder what Iruka would look like in that position? Okay Kakashi, stop thinking perverted things when you have to teach a class in 10 minutes, imagine what you would look like, standing up in front of your students with a boner!

Ah screw it, they'll get over it. Back to horny pictures of Iruka in my head!

Just when I'm relaxing again and enjoying my dirty book while imagining Iruka in various sexual positions, I hear something that is so familiar, and sooo uninvited!

"Hello my eternal rival! I see you are teaching a class full of youth today so I will come back when you have finished!", he bellows, the 4 students staring wide eyed at him.

Ladies and gentlemen, meet Maito Gai. He was my 'friend' in high school (more like stalker, really) and apparently, he has returned to annoy the shit out of me.

"Right, Gai, you come back when I finish teaching my class", I say in a bored monotone, not even bothering to look up.

"Oh my eternal rival, you act so super hip! Though I must ask you, when will you be finished? I have yet to become familiar with the hour arrangements in this school!"

Okay, this confuses me. Why is he here anyway? He couldn't possibly be teaching here right? Though he did study to be a PE teacher, maybe he got his master's and decided to teach in college? We do have a sports section after all.

"We will be finished around 12", I lie, I really just want to avoid this man as much as possible. I don't get annoyed to boiling point that easily, but he really gets under my skin!

"Now get out, I have a class to teach", another lie, I still have 7 minutes left until I have to try to get some Dutch information into these people's heads.

"Very well then! I will meet you in the cafeteria at 12 sharp! You go and teach these youthful students the wonders of the Dutch language! I will, in the mean time, run 500 laps around the school!", I swear, this man is one seriously fucked up fruit loop!

And finally, he leaves.

10:00 am  
"Iruka", I call him by his first name, there's no one here but us anyway. He has a habit of leaving the classroom last, which gives me a perfect opportunity to talk to him in private. Not that it's such a disgrace that he is being tutored, but still, I would think he would prefer to keep this tit bit of info away from his classmates.

"We haven't agreed on the time of our first tutoring session yet", I step up to him as he is still putting his books back in his bag.

"Oh right", he closes his bag and stands up.

"How about tomorrow after class? What time do you end?", I ask him, I know I'm being to considerate, but frankly I don't give a rat's ass.

"Uhm, my last class ends at 3 in the afternoon, so I'm free after that", perfect, I end at 2.30 pm so that'll give me some time to relax, have a smoke and read some before putting my ingenious plan to work.

"Great, how about 10 past 3 in the library?", he flinches.

"Uhm, can't we just do it here or something? I don't really want people to know I'm being tutored.", do it here? Iruka you have no idea how much I would love to do you here.

10:03 am.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! You must have made a joke when you said your class only ended at 12, because one of the other teachers told me this class ends at 10! You are such a comical person!",

Aaargh! Great! There we have that idiot again. I put up my cool guy image and give him a slight wave.

"Yo, how are you Gai?", My visible eye curves as I grant him with a small (but fake) smile. (how dare he interrupt me while I was alone with my Iruka!)

"I am absolutely great Kakashi! I only ran 203 laps around the school but then I found out your class already ended, so I raced here. But if I ran 203 laps in 1 hour and 7 minutes, that means I can run about 600 laps in 3 hours! I must put this theory into practice! Oh won't you and your kawaii student come join me in my training of youth?!", Iruka twitches beside me.

"No, no, I'm sorry Gai, but Iruka here was just telling me that he needs to go visit his sick grandmother but his car is being repaired, so I offered him a ride to her house.", He doesn't need to know I live only 2 streets away from college and I walk to school.

Tears stream down Gai's face as he falls to his knees.

"Kakashi, you truly are a great and good natured person! I must hope that your students will learn this much from you!"  
Twitch.

"Right, well Gai, we'll be off now", and with a small wave of my hand, we bolt out the classroom, out the building and onto the sidewalk outside.

"Now what? I still have class you know!", Iruka can really be a nerd sometimes.

"So? Ditch! That's what I'm gonna do", I tell him honestly. I am definitely not going back in there with that maniac on the loose.

"I'm not gonna ditch class because you didn't think through your excuse for getting away from that guy!", and now he looks kind of angry. Hot kind of angry, damnit! Stay down!

"We got out, didn't we? You wouldn't have survived another minute with him!", I laugh. He doesn't look angry anymore.

"Yeah you're right", he finally admits it. Is it really that hard to admit that Hatake Kakashi is right?

"Just go back if you want to that bad. If you run into Gai just tell him I made up an excuse because I really have a dentist appointment and I'm embarrassed about it or something okay? I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at 10 past 3 in the classroom."

Okay that worked. He waved of a goodbye to me and I set off for my apartment, taking out my cell phone and dialing a number that I have memorized after so many times of being horny and alone.

"Itachi? Hey do you think you could come over? I took the rest of the day off and I could really go for that ass of yours right about now."


	3. Darkness we hide

Jinx: Okay, so I'm a perv and I needed to put some sex in before I went nuts… Trust me, this will be Kakashi/Iruka, but like I said, I needed to put in some sex… And again, I'm not waiting for StandorDie to come online to update this thing… Enjoy!

Kakashi's POV.

11:00 am.

I take a long drag of my cigarette and lean my head back on the couch as I enjoy Itachi's expert mouth between my legs. Tori Amos' Cruel playing in the background doing nothing to lessen the alcohol filled daze I am currently experiencing.

He stands up and sits on my lap, straddling my hips. He kisses my slowly, tongue invading my mouth, exploring me, and then replaces his lips with 2 fingers. I suck them, making them as wet as possible while moaning to the little bites he's giving my neck. The fingers leave and he sits up on his knees, fingering himself, preparing for me.

When he's satisfied with the amount of stretching, he lowers himself onto me. He's till tight but I like it. I hold still until I feel him relaxing, and then take hold of his hips, I turn him on his back on the sofa and pull out until only the head remains in. I see him mentally prepare for what's gonna happen as I thrust back in with force.

God, after all this sexual frustration I've been going through lately, I really need this, and man does it feel good to fuck the squirming hot young man beneath me. I find myself wondering if that is how Iruka would act in bed, squirming. Would he moan? Whimper? Or scream maybe. I'd love to make Iruka scream my name. Itachi never says my name when we have sex, he doesn't like to feel he's committing. Neither do I.

He starts pumping himself and this convinces me to flop him over and fuck him from behind, jerking him off with my right hand, my left tightly entangled in his long raven hair. He comes with a scream, tightening around me and taking me over the edge with him.

Iruka's POV.

11:20 am.

I didn't run into that strange man again though I did see him 'prancing' about the field.  
Asuma probably would have murdered him, him being the Sports Science instructor and obviously not liking the man in the green jump suit which lay too tightly about him.  
The worst part of the day was when I was late for my English Literature class.  
Alright, that sounded way too geeky to be true. I mean…I can be bad…  
Maybe…

1:45 pm.

Actually, all freaky behaviour aside, the worst part was when I, without hesitation, headed for English class instead of remaining with Hatake.  
It had been an action based purely on reflex, straight A's student and all.

1:56 pm.

And Mr Hatake, despite being strange and saying things like 'I need to take a dump' straight out, is strangely appealing, like the type of guy you just want to be around. Of course in reality, he took no interest in me what so ever and this one time, this unpredicted anomaly in the universal system where something was typed in wrong, the information damaged during transfer and then installed incorrectly, and I had passed up that once in a lifetime chance.  
Everyone stand in circle and shout 'WHAT A LOSER'.  
'Umino…stop banging your head against the table…'  
I looked up and laughed.  
Genma was sitting opposite me was reading the latest issue of PlayBoy while chewing on that stupid stick.  
'But you see I-'  
'Shut up and quit your whining.'  
Well…  
'Anyone in your place would have gone with that freak of a man, hell, I would have sold my soul to him if things were to come down to that, however, you're way too innocent to be either gay or skipping school. Or both at once…'-he trailed off as he opened the centrefold  
'I-'  
'And to top that off, you're virgin, come on…think of it this way, you saved face.'  
'Genma-'  
'Besides, why would Kakashi, like you pointed out yourself, be interested in you? You who' going to go to heaven and outshine God himself in all the goodliness and consideration and mother hen instincts and-'  
'GENMA!'

8:00 pm.

He was right.  
Genma had been absolutely right.  
And I have to face him tomorrow, I mean not that tutoring is anything dirty but if he brings that book of his…like that one time in class where he was supposed to dictate something in English and we were to translate.  
Take a wild guess at what he dictated?  
'Genma?'-I called from the hall. He responded with a grunt.-'I'm going.'  
No response.  
It's always like that.  
I turned and walked outside of the dormitory, the wind catching my hair, ripping desperately at my flesh.  
A minus-degree temperature with the promise of snow in the next few days.

8:58 pm.

Usually, during the week I stay in the college dorms but outside of that, I also have a house which I always run to.  
Even though I know that when I open the door, the only thing to greet me will be the stale air and the portraits of my parents in the hallway.  
Even though I feel even more alone because there's nothing there.  
That house is my safety, the place where the light never goes on.  
And in that darkness I am safest.


	4. Last night?

Jinx: This is just Kakashi's POV because StandorDie hasn't been online for like 2 weeks!!

And I'm so sorry for not updating until now, but again, I'm blaming my co-writer. I haven't heard from her in so long… I'm actually worried…

Anyway, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 16th**

11.30 am.

Okay so I'm hungover, sticky and smelling of sex. My mind doesn't need to recollect the events of last night as my current position explains I probably won't be able to remember anything even if I tried.

I stand up and drag myself to the bathroom with the usual amount of effort. I stop in front of the toilet and finally realize that I'm naked, not that I'm surprised or anything. I take a piss and don't bother flushing, I only flush when it's number two. So what? My apartment, my lazy rules and I'm not bothering anyone with this anyway.

I set myself in the shower and adjust the temperature, washing off the stench of god knows what and massaging my aching muscles. I find myself wondering what I did last night to get this bad.

Wait, something's coming back to me. Green, loud, smell of alcohol, something about the wonders of youth. Oh god! Think! Think! Please don't let me have slept with Gai! Okay, retrace yesterday's steps.

I frantically try to remember last night's events while I step out the shower and towel dry myself. The last person on my to-do list is Gai! There is no way in hell that I slept with him, I mean, seriously, there has to have been someone else around me.

Okay let's see, retrace steps. I came home after running away from Gai, got a little drunk, had sex with Itachi, met up with him in a bar a few hours later. That would have been late afternoon. Got stuck in said bar with Gai, who just happened to stop by there for a healthy beer (don't ask) and I started doing drinking games with him. I think that was the part where Itachi got bored and left.

I remember leaving the bar and looking at the big clock over the counter that said it was 11 pm. We went to a club with red and yellow neon. There was a guy there, white-blonde hair, glasses, he was cute.

I walk to the living room trying to remember the guy's name and decide whether or not I spent the night with him, when I realize I no longer have to try.

As I enter the room I find his eyes behind glasses looking right into mine.

3:20 pm.

So I'm late. I'm always late anyway. I take out a cigarette and try to light it, only to have a rain drop put out the flame. Just my luck.

Oh, and if you're wondering about the guy in my apartment, his name is Kabuto, and I got his phone number. He is, in fact, the guy I slept with, so I am feeling a lot less anxious about seeing Gai again.

Unfortunately, it was only after we went out for breakfast and I joined him in waiting for his bus, that I remembered my tutoring date with the most beautiful creature alive. So here I am, now running through the rain towards campus.

I enter the building and walk through the hallways. I light my cigarette with success this time as I walk in the empty classroom, save for one pretty student.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know this is short, but blame StandorDie! review!


	5. The day the world ended

**A/N**

Stand or Die: So I am writing the next part since Jinx updated the last chapter and everyone has been so wonderful with the reviews!

I love all of you guys!

Does anyone like Iruka btw? I mean the way I write him?

Cause I mean, my friend read it and she was all 'What a LOSER'…so yeah, feedback would be cool, I MEAN REVIEW!

Lol…

Did you guys realise it was two people writing it?

I reread it the other day and was like wow, it really is THAT different, like the two voices speaking…

So I promise more action ala Kakashi and Iruka next time and faster updates as well as longer chaps…

This chapter is long…er?

Anyway, ENJOY!

Jinx: don't make false promises… I'll probably take longer to update because I'm as lazy as my version of kakashi.. unless I get some persuading reviews

**16th January**

6:00 am

So waking up alone in musky darkness can be somewhat painful, especially if the given darkness and smell remind you of happier days with parents and real smiles, un-faked emotions and coming home to something.

I pushed myself up from the bed, the furniture producing a sound of opposition, maybe I really should have gone back to sleep, this having been the dreaded day of 'tutoring' or whatever Hatake was planning to do…a theme park? S&M Party?

After all, he had accomplished the later on one of our trips, having convinced the headmaster that in fact, most people attending this would be Dutch, hence their freedom in sexuality and related acts, and that in fact, this trip would provide us with practice in all spheres as well as widening of our horizons.

Of course, within minutes of us arriving there he ran off to enjoy himself and as it turned out, there were indeed a lot of people who spoke the aforementioned language.

6:34 am

Standing beneath the hot water, I realised that I had been thinking about Hatake far too much lately, in fact, I might have even had a few dreams concerning him as of late which either drew a disturbed sign or begged for more of the same image.

I preferred to think I was normal…at least in some way.

And Kakashi wasn't exactly a good example of a mate.

Alright, calling him a mate would be going for the right term, in fact he was a perfect MATE.

The type of person who liked to fuck, enjoy himself and then run off with his male pride hand in hand with non-existent duties. And of course, I knew this because of the number of women **and** men who show up on a daily basis pleading for his attention, phone number or marriage at our classroom door.

I don't even want to think how many stalkers he must have, the man literally has Sex God splashed across his body, a neon sign right on his forehead, bright and clear for all to view.

The water temperature suddenly dropped to something along the lines of minus forty, causing me to produce an incredibly masculine cry and make an attempt to move backwards but fall instead.

The problem with me falling was that in fact, right behind the shower, there was my wonderful, squeaky clean toilet.

Of course, I, having zero ninja skill, hit my head against the porcelain wonder.

After that spectacular show of ability and competence, I jumped up, too fast for my body to adjust, earning me a head rush.

Then came the feeling of a viscous liquid making its down my neck and back.

This was not going to be a good day.

12:00 pm

'Mammal boy! Come over and eat with your crew!'-reached Genma's 'too sexy for his own good', his words not mine, voice as I looked around the lunch hall.

Of course this 'crew consisted of the aforementioned blond, Hayate who probably secretly had TB but refused to die and Raido who was just…there…

I purposefully turned away and headed out, tray balanced in one hand. The reason I had done this is or was in fact, because I was almost a hundred percent certain that I was going to have to have another face off with Genma on my general issues, both to do with approach to the universal movement and certain physical movement that everybody starting from the age of about twelve strives to achieve.

2:00 pm.

Dutch class.

After twenty minutes of Genma's verbal abuse and some rather strange remarks about me being as good as my name, hence the friendly, sea inhabiting mammal known as a dolphin and I know that you all are up on your Japanese, so no explanation really required.

The point was that we had spent twenty minutes sitting in the smoke stained and scared classroom that belonged to Hatake without Hatake showing up.

Now he was always late, him and his 'black cats' were infamous but twenty minutes this late in the day was strange even for him. Besides, the class previous to us had walked out, informing us that he never showed up for their, or any of the lessons at all.

So there I was, sitting and hoping that hell itself would freeze over and he would actually want to spend time with me, albeit the Dutch and homeroom could also count as part of our ongoing relationship which only really existed in my head, tutoring had been something...so out of a romance novel.

And now it was all shattered.

Dramatic much…

But I would still wait, even if it took him eternity to come.

Because that's all I ever did.

3:10 pm.

And on that happy note…

The classroom was empty.

As if I had had any doubts.

It was strange how he could turn such a boring white classroom into the vicinity that just spelt him. Everything, every detail down to the scribbles on the board screamed Hatake Kakashi.

Everything including the poster of the naked man he had stolen from the biology lab under the pretext of teaching his students parts of the body in Dutch.

But the thing I found the hardest to bare when in this classroom was the memory of that one day that I had left my notes there and after my last class (English Literature) I had sprinted down the stairs and burst into the classroom and walked straight into Hatake while the nurse sucked him off, doubled over her, one hand grasping the desk the other clutching her dark brown locks of hair as he lost control, moaning, his eyes tightly shut, legs giving in as he fell to his knees.

And that was the day that I fell in love.


	6. courtesy of rain

Jinx: Okay so I wanted to write he first part of this chapter, and then StandorDie would write the second part, but then I wrote this, and we just thought it would make such a nice cliffhanger… so we have decided to torture you, our dear readers! Enjoy and review!

StandorDie: So yeah but you know what guys better be good and put up NICE reviews...

Jinx: We were a bit shocked at the request to have Kakashi rape Iruka, though I'm not sure if you meant it _Jens and Holger_. We will take little requests, little ones! We already have a main plot, but we would be happy to work in some things if there is something you would like to have in particular. So just ask nicely in a review and we'll discuss it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:20 PM.

Hey, he's blushing. "Yo", I reveal my arrival with my standard greeting. He turns around and looks straight into my eyes for a split second before looking at the floor and pulling up his shirt's collar to cover up his beet red face, and failing miserably.

"Sorry I'm late, you'd never guess what happened to me on my way here this morning, that's why I'm late", so that one was lousy, big deal. I have a habit of not thinking through my excuses but those on the receiving end never seem to care or want to know the truth. He doesn't buy it, but seems too preoccupied with his own thoughts to have the guts to ask.

He's still blushing, by the way. That's so cute, I wonder if he looks like that in bed too. He's too innocent not to be a virgin, and I bet he'll be very shy while having sex for the first time. Dirty images of Iruka in my mind, damn. I take a drag of my cigarette and close the door behind me. This is going to be fun.

"Why don't we sit down and we'll get started", I stand way too close to him and he looks up at me, his lips are slightly parted, god they look so soft, I wish I could just kiss him right now. Just as I plan on doing exactly that, leaning closer until there is only about an inch between our faces, the door bursts open.

We pull away from each other quickly and turn to look at the intruder that oh so rudely interrupted our would-be kiss.

"Aah Kakashi! My eternal rival! I heard you didn't show up for your classes today, and yet here you are with your kawaii student!", great! Fan fucking tastic! Why does this idiot have to come in and ruin everything?

"Gai, I'm terribly sorry but we were just about to be on our way", I can practically sense Iruka's discomfort behind me. Not that I feel that dandy around him.

"Yes, yes, my grandmother is still sick and Hatake-sensei offered me a ride again, hehe", wow, is he a bad actor or what? He looks so nervous and I think he's sweating too. Sweating, oh man I'd love to make him sweat, have his wet glistering body beneath me, panting and begging me not to stop. God I really need to quit thinking like this or I'll fuck him right here.

"Yeah Gai, terribly sorry but you know, duty calls", I swear all that constant training seems to have a negative effect on his brain or something, he actually believes us. And now he's on his knees again, crying and bellowing something about 'such a devoted teacher and friend' and 'wonders of youth'.

Whatever.

I take iruka's hand and dash past Gai and out the open door, throwing my long forgotten cigarette on the floor in the hall. Of course, it's still raining. Maybe I can put this whole situation to my advantage.

I just thought of a plan, heh.

3:30 PM.

And naturally, we end up at my apartment, soaking wet, with a satisfied smirk on my face. Good thing Kabuto cleaned up the living room (in which we had hot and dirty sex last night, though I don't remember) before I woke up.

I find myself wondering about Iruka's expression if he were to come in here and find white stained tissues on the floor and a strong smell of sex in the air. The thought almost makes me laugh but I hold it in and am satisfied with a smirk.

"Hold on, I'll be right back", I slip off my shoes while Iruka is still busying himself with his laces. He's wearing black combat boots. I never imagined him as a type to wear combat boots. I leave him to fiddle with the laces and walk towards my bedroom, I feel his eyes on my back but choose to ignore them. My smirk grows wider though he can't see it.

My footsteps make a splashing sound against the floor, apparently, my shoes aren't water proof. I close my bedroom door behind me and take off my wet clothes to replace them with dry ones (so I was stupid enough not to wear a jacket, who cares?).

My feet carry me to the bathroom connected with the bedroom and I throw my wet clothes in the tub. I snatch 2 towels and walk back to the bedroom while rubbing my wet hair with one of the towels. I take out a pair of loose training pants and a white shirt before walking back in the living room.

I put the clothes on a chair beside Iruka, as he is standing next to the dining table, and 'accidentally' drop the pants on the floor. Putting up a lazy act and not bothering to pick them up, I put the second towel on the table and walk back past Iruka to sit in the couch. No way in hell that I would want to miss a show like this.

He looks at me with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Put those on, you'll catch a cold and make everything wet in here if you stay in your wet clothes", I answer his unpronounced question.

"Oh, thanks", he replies so quietly that it really can't be considered talking, but would be labeled as a mumble instead. He hesitates, not sure of what to do and silently asking me for privacy, which I blatantly ignore. Like I said, no way in hell that I am gonna miss this.

He moves, finally, to take off his jacket and puts it on the back of the chair, apparently he won't need the shirt I picked out for him, as his torso seems to be clad in a dry shirt, damn. He quickly takes off his pants, revealing a pair of very tight white boxers. He bends down to pick up the clothing I dropped on the floor solely for this.

Oh god that ass is hot, damn it! I put the towel I was using to dry my hair in my lap and cross my legs to hide the otherwise obvious bulge when this arousing sight is taken from me because he put on the dry pants.

He turns around and I find him so much closer than I would have expected. That could be blamed on the fact that I'm not sitting in the couch anymore, but standing right in front of him and still coming closer. I lean in and catch his lips with mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx: evil laugh don't you just hate me for this?


	7. Rule of the house

StandorDie: Wow...so many reviews...I don't think I've ever gotten this many for any of my stories on chapter 6...hahaha but it makes me kind of happy though I suspect it has more to do with Jinx than me! But yeah, sorry this took long...see a lot of people want THE thing to happen haha...and me being a lot LIKE Iruka...hence me writting for him, I wasn't sure if I should just let Jex do the chaps hahaha...but I think this does it some justice?

Jinx: By Jex, I assume my co-writer means Jinx, but what the hell… And I'll take that as a nice compliment btw

StandorDie: But I do hope we'll update soon and bring more goodies unto you!

Jinx: Okay okay I'll do my best not to be lazy and keep writing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka's POV.

I blinked, mortified at the aspect before me, his lips so tightly pressed unto mine, tongue begging for entrance as he…

I opened my eyes only to find myself enveloped in darkness. It took me a few moments for my sight to adjust and even then I failed to recognise my settings.

Foreign bed covers, foreign surroundings and a thick smell of sweat clinging to my skin.

'Dear God no…'-I whispered, horrified at the prospects and possibilities raging through my head. Of course those 'ideas' revolved around me having partaken in physical interaction, usually carried out between man and woman, known by most as sexual intercourse.

_Hatake…_

So I…drew a blank.

'I see you're awake.'-came the deep voice, a shadow darker than the rest of the wall, leaning against the door frame. I pushed myself up on my elbows and tried to make out some of his features, failing miserably.

'You have a fever, I wouldn't move around so much if I were you.'-he said, voice slightly irritated.

And as though by magic I felt the dizziness and weakness, forehead hot, the reason behind the sweat suddenly unveiled, my shoulders relaxing slightly as the primary worry wormed itself out of my mind. But then there was the issue with the rain and then the…

'The kiss…'-I muttered.

He sighed and from the sound of it, slid down into a sitting position.

'You can report me for sexual harassment if you want…'-he mumbled.

My brain seemed to go into post-apocalyptic shock, the end of the world having already come and gone by.

Why would I want to report you for anything, I LOVE YOU, screamed my brain, my more rational side thanking God for blessing me with such incredible self-control.

Or so I thought before I found myself carefully sliding along the bed and unto the floor to join him on the furry carpet.

'Who said anything about that?'-I asked, voice slightly shaky due to lack of confidence and lack of experience in this department. Not to say that I had never dated anyone in my nineteen years of life upon earth.

'I really don't care.'-he pointed out.

I drew back slightly. Ultimate rejection much…

But just to show the universe once again that Hatake Kakashi was unclassifiable under any category, he reached up and caressed my cheek. I'm not sure which one of us was more shocked; me who received and almost comatose state or him, who's hand flailed as he seemed to have realised what his body had done.

There was a pregnant pause and then we both started laughing, something so desperately and oddly familiar about the situation.

**January 17th**

8:42 am

I stood brushing my teeth in the bathroom of the one and only Hatake Kakashi who as fate would have it was sprawled all over the couch, still asleep, completely ignorant of the fact that lessons started in about eight minutes.

I turned around and flushed the toilet, twice just to drive my point home, having been appalled at the yellow substance I found languishing about in a clearly unorthodox for human kind fashion.

And though I wasn't a Psych major, I knew enough about Freud's theory to conclude that Kakashi was probably stuck between the anal and genital stages.

Maybe?

Because clearly his id seemed to be winning over his ego, most of the time his actions based on pure instinct referred to as Eros.

In my head all of this of course making sense while in reality, my psychology teacher would have cried as I had probably missed out some important factor or beneficiary structure of the whole physiological mater. Or I was simply barking at the moon while trying to look oh so smart.

'You're wasting water…'-rumbled his voice from the door. He unceremoniously came in, unzipped his pants and took a leek right before my eyes then turned to me and smiled pointing toward his probably still warm bodily secretion.-'Rule of the house.'

'But it's-'

'Rule of the House.'-he says pointing to the ceiling.

'Well it's-'

'King of the House.'-he says pointing to himself.

'But I-'

'Deal.'

Kakashi's POV.

Heh, I swear pushing this kid around is so much fun. And so easy. Hmm, I wonder. Maybe he's just as easy to get in bed? The way he reacted yesterday I wouldn't be too surprised.

Not intending to go that far just yet, I do decide to test this little theory. I reach out and put my hand in his neck, before moving up to feel his forehead and standing a lot closer to him.

"You might still have a fever", I put the hand back in his neck. He's so cute all beet red, I can't resist to kiss his lips again softly.

"Maybe we should just stay here hm? I'll take good care of you, don't worry", I murmur against his mouth. Heh, this is definitely the best pastime ever. I start to pull back until I hear him whimper.

Whimper. If I wasn't in my current position, I'd be doing a little leap of joy. But of course, this is way better.

I lean back in and press my lips fully against his, putting my arms around his waist. I feel his hands in my neck move further around and pull me closer.

All of the sudden he tenses and backs off. "I think I'll just go to school", and he darts off.

Just as I decide I don't know where I went wrong I look down and notice the tent in my pants. Damn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx: heh, I bet you all still hate me now huh?


	8. Courtesy of alcohol

Jinx: I was drunk while writing this (It's more realistic to write someone's drunken thoughts when you're drunk… If anyone read my fic 'King Alcohol'; I was wasted when I wrote it…)

Anyway, my apologies if there are some spelling errors, blame it on the saké I'm drinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--I'm not putting a time in here because Kakashi doesn't know what time it is.--

Okay, so I had a little saké drinking contest in the club and now I'm completely wasted. It's not like I asked for the ugly guy currently leaning against me and kissing my neck to do just that.

I didn't ask to end up in some sleazy motel room to get fucked. Get fucked? What the hell? I'm not an uke! I don't get fucked! I do the fucking! I push the man off me and pretend I have to throw up, this trick always works. I stumble to the bathroom, he doesn't follow me, and I try to find a way out.

Good thing for me, apparently this room is on the ground floor. Lucky me. I open the window and climb trough with difficulty as alcohol is blocking most of my mechanisms now. I end up sprawled on the pavement and try to look up but my view is blocked by a pair of sneakers. I twist my neck in an awkward position to look up right at Kabuto.

"Bailing out?", I hear him say.

And now I ended up in a quiet bar, Kabuto's buying me drinks. I think he wants to get in my pants, but then again, he already did that and I wouldn't mind if he did it again. He's looking at me in a seductive way

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't run off while I'm gone", he winks and gets up. I just sit here, staring at the glass of pure white vodka in front of me. I wonder what Iruka is doing right now, he's such a good kid, he's probably studying or something, maybe for Dutch, though I didn't give him an assignment yet, our first tutoring lesson didn't really end up the way I wanted it to.

Kabuto comes back. Instead of sitting in his previous seat in front of me, he sets himself on the wooden bench against the wall in which I am currently seated. He turns to me and caresses my neck and cheek, he pulls me closer and I, influenced by alcohol and being lazy as I am, don't oblige. He kisses me softly, massaging my lips with his and his tongue, asking for entrance. I part my lips and allow him to explore my mouth.

I'm in Kabuto's apartment, half laying on top of him in the couch, my hand in his pants and my tongue practically shoved down his troth by sheer need. He moans and thrusts his hips up, grinding in to my touch. I find myself wondering again whether Iruka would moan, or scream, or whimper, so many possibilities. I find myself even more aroused at the thought of Iruka in mid-sex.

I run through the rain, I think it's around 3 am now, I'm not sure and I don't really care. I end up in front of my apartment building and step in, walking towards the elevator and shaking off some of the rainwater from my jacket.

Why does it always rain when the situation is related to iruka anyway? I enter my apartment and snatch the keys off the table before walking out again. I don't bother changing clothes, they'd just get wet again anyway. I need those keys to get in the college files. I have access to those things, don't ask me why, I'm not sober enough to remember.

I walk out the apartment building and back into the rain. I need to go see Iruka.

I was unable to have sex with Kabuto because I kept thinking of Iruka and every time I opened my eyes I expected to see that tanned beauty, only to be disappointed to see kabuto's lustful gaze while I touched him. That gaze, that face, it just felt wrong, disgusting almost. Just because it wasn't Iruka.

I end up inside the college building. The hallways look odd and almost scary (to a six-year old) at night. I find the door I was looking for and try to open it with one of the keys. I really am a bit too drunk. I can't see the numbers on the keys so I just try them all. When I try the 7th one (I think) I get in. I murmur myself a little 'bingo' and enter the dark room.

I turn on the light, walk over to the file cabinet and open the one with the letter 'U' on it. I search through the files and find the one marked 'Umino', I take it out and open it.

Adress, address, ah there it is. I find two addresses, one dorm and one house. I decide to try the dorm first, again being the lazy person that I am, after all, the dorm is simply closer.

I enter building C and look for room 187, I ascend some stairs and find the door I was looking for. 187.

I knock twice and wait. And wait. He doesn't open the door and for a moment I believe he saw me through the peep hole and doesn't want to see me. For a moment I lose hope. For a moment I give up. Then I remember the second address.

So it turned out to be 20 km. It doesn't matter, I just place myself at a nearby gay club, which happens to be the one I was at in the beginning of the night, and show off my (if I do say so myself) hot ass in my tight leather pants and I got a ride from some guy within 15 minutes.

I'm in front of his door, and for some reason I feel nervous. Why do I feel nervous? I press the door bell when I think this. Why do I feel nervous? What am I going to say to him? I'll tell him my true feelings for him. What feelings? I don't have feelings for him. Right? I just want to fuck him. So I tell him I want to fuck him? Oh god that's a terrible thing to do! Then I'll never get in his pants! It's too soon!

I hear footsteps and a stumbling noise behind the door and before I give it any second thought,

I run.


	9. Today I might say it

Standordie: I know everyone wants them to do something already haha...and thank you so much for those great reviews though ya'll probably like Kakashi more haha...just because Jinx makes him sound so cool and acctually moves things along opposed to Iruka who seems to be stuck on one spot and refusing to move!  
But enjoy this...as much as possible if at all...

Jinx: I guess she proved herself wrong with this one enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rung making me think of the days when I lay up in my room and listened as my parents moved around in the kitchen. Their voices softly murmuring as they talked.

I sat up, having been asleep moments ago, my eyes refusing to open as my body tried in vain to rebel against the forced and certainly rude awakening.

The digital clock across the room displayed the time; four am.

I threw my head back and cursed, pulling the blanket off, feeling the full impact of the cold temperature. My hand went for the wall as I tried to flip the light switch before realising that in fact that there was no electricity in the house.

I stumbled down the stairs, careful not to trip, trying to think of a single person who would come at this unholy hour to my doorstep. Nobody in college knew about this place neither did anyone ever ask me where I left to.

As I approached the door I mumbled out a 'who's there' before opening it to reveal…

No one.

I blinked.

Then blinked again and shut the door.

The only logical explanation would have been that it had been a prank, either that or I had dreamt of the bell ringing, reverting to reality having heard something so familiar.

I stood in the hallway staring at the door for a few minutes before I realised that my body wouldn't any longer go back to sleep, having been subjected to cold and physical labour. Only children could go back to sleep straight away.

8:45 am

I groaned after my seventh cup of tea, feeling either extremely bloated or extremely British.

It was Sunday and although I had managed to finish my English essay in the time I had spent awake since the morning encounter with the indivisible man, cursing the man who had invented doorbells.

I placed my head on the counter and started banging as hard as I could.

I didn't care about the pain.

I didn't care about Dutch or college or anything else in the world for that matter.

Something I had before simply held close to my heart was now developing into a full fledged obsession, my mind spinning off into his general direction whenever it got the chance.

And when I say he. The whole universe of course knows that I am talking about Kakashi.

I stopped.

I couldn't think about anything else and aside from the pain and viscous liquid on my forehead, there was nothing to distract me from the memories of the night before.

9:00 am

I finally got dressed and made my way outside and to the nearest bus stop, which meant **only** forty minutes of walking.

And that in turn meant forty more minutes to think over the compromise my mind had come to with heart only minutes before.

10:23 am.

'Iruka!'-Genma said as he was both surprised and amused to see me standing in the doorway of our shared room, dripping wet as I had been caught in the rain that had started as soon as I made my exit onto the street.

He laughed and walked over to the dresser, moments later producing dry clothing for me, throwing it at me with the accuracy of a sniper.

'Had enough of your sulking?'

I smiled.

'Maybe.'

He made his way back to his bed and fell back onto it.

'How did the **tutoring** go?'

I picked up the shirt and jeans, making my way to the bathroom without an answer.

'It's not as though I asked you your penis size!'-I heard him shout before I closed the door and turned on the shower.

'It's not like you care'-I mumbled before getting in, the heat burning as I put the hot water to maximum output.

10:45 am

Genma must have left while I had been in the shower. I didn't mind at all, it gave me time to dress without having to look over my shoulder and be taunted about my body, which was apparently being 'wasted'.

There was a light knock on the door and before I could react Hayate came in.

'Guess news spreads fast, huh?'-I asked him, having already guessed how he'd known I'd be here.

'Actually I was looking for your roommate…'-he said before coughing, politely placing his hand over his mouth.

I snorted thinking of the reason **why** he'd be looking for the man.

'You know he came here yesterday.'

I turned to him, puzzled by his statement.

'At about three am…which is strange in itself.'-he paused to cough, 'But he was probably drunk since he knocked so hard. Genma was in my room so we saw this…'

I didn't even bother asking him what they had been doing at three in the morning.

'Who are you talking about?'

'Who else? Hatake Kakashi'-he answered while smiling.

11:12 am.

I found his apartment building easily, having already been here.

'Kakashi!'-I yelled. No need for formalities, this situation requires them not.

There was no reply so I yelled again, voice a little hoarse.

On the third go the balcony door opened and he came out wearing only his boxers, rubbing his eyes with one hand, an angry expression across his face.

'You better have been raped Umino or I am not responsible for what I do to you.'-he shouted as I laughed, suddenly feeling confident enough to say anything.

'Why raped?'

He paused for a second, both hands now on the railing. His boxers were black with the slogan Sex Bomb across the section covering his male glory.

'If you had been murdered or kidnapped you wouldn't be here and I doubt that you have anything of value that anyone would want to have…'-he mumbled deductively, a light smile on his lips.

'Can I come in?'

He shrugged but didn't move.

'It wont kill you to press one button…'-I said bitterly after two minutes of waiting for him to make the slightest gesture towards opening the door.

'No deal. Why are you here?'

All confidence suddenly gone.

Where were my balls when I needed them most?

'I want to…'

He tilted his head to the side, leaning slightly more forward.

'Me?'-he asked, probably half joking.

But to my surprise and probably his I didn't freeze up or blush.

I just nodded.


	10. Damn cell phone

Jinx: Sorry for the long wait, but you know… I don't have that much time to write and when I did (last wednesday) I ended up in a bar after school, with no money of course, but with so many old guys buying me drinks that I only got home around 6 at night and completely wasted… I'm not an alcoholic (when I have to buy my own drinks)

I think this is a lot longer than any chapter I've ever written… isn't it?

StandorDie: Oh but you guys can expect an update from me probably by Wednsday...ah...nearly, nearly! Sometimes I feel like I want to starngle Iruka for being so uptight haha, because me, I would have done Kakashi sevene times to monday by now but hell, it all makes sense in the end...or does it!?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was easy. I walk back in towards my front door to buzz him in and open the door slightly before I walk back into the living room. I drop my tired and hungover body on the couch and wait.

It doesn't take long for him to enter. He hesitates, but then takes off his shoes and puts his jacket aside, I guess, of course, since I can't see him from my face down position in the sofa. I hear him walk until I see his feet halt next to me.

"What? Can't a guy lay down?", he doesn't respond. Curiosity gets to me and I lift myself with much effort into a sitting position before the whole world seems to spin around my head. Everything goes black and I don't get what's happening until I open my eyes and find myself half laying again with Iruka's weight on top of me, his lips crushing against mine.

I find energy out of nowhere and put my hands on the small of his back to pull him closer and shift until we are laying down completely, him on top of me. Our tongues are locked in a fierce (yet tired on my side) battle that he seems to be winning. I don't care right now, I've been an uke before, I can do it again, but I doubt he's capable of being to more dominant one, and I don't believe sex is his intention just yet.

Though his hands are definitely moving south. Heh, I guess I have bigger influence on this kid than I thought I did. Again I seem to have found even more energy and turn things around to place myself on top of him. He whines a bit. I don't think he likes being trapped beneath me, hence he'd change his mind but can't get out.

Our lips have remained together all this time and a need for air arises. The spell breaks for a split second before I run my tongue along his neck. His moan reaches my ear and sends a wave of electricity down my spine and into the lower regions of my body.

His hands move all over my back, before they get to my hair and settle there, clutching whatever they can get and turning me on even more (if that is even possible) while he opens his legs and our groins press together. Boy is he enjoying this as much as I am!

His erection is very noticeable against my own, even with layers of clothing between us. I bite down a bit in his neck, earning another moan and run my right hand down along his torso until it reaches its destination. I squeeze lightly between his legs and he grinds up in response.

His mouth finds mine again and our tongues fight again. I start working on his belt and just get it open to continue with his pants button when,

a fucking phone rings.

Iruka immediately halts doing what he was busying himself with and looks me straight in the eye. As if asking me whether he ought to answer his cell phone.

"Leave it", I take the phone he had already taken out of his pocket from him and put it on the coffee table, before picking up where I left off. I caress his bare neck again with my tongue and pull his shirt up. We part just long enough to pull the shirt over his head before I find myself locked in a passionate kiss again.

The phone stops ringing. I play with his nipples a bit before moving south again and rub his groin a bit roughly, he pushes into my touch but I push his hips down with my other hand. I pull away from the kiss and sit up on my knees between his legs to take a good look at him. He's panting, aroused, shirtless and mine.

His parted lips, those half closed eyes dazed over by lust and that cute blush on his face practically drive me crazy before I open the button and his zipper. I pull down his pants to reveal a rock hard and probably painful erection. I lean down and am about to flick my tongue over his head when,

the fucking phone rings again.

I just barely miss Iruka's arm as he reaches out for the item and looks at the screen.

"Naruto?", he looks a bit confused, and answers the fucking phone! Damn!

"Naruto? No I'm not home. I'm with my tutor", I decide to make this a very short call and start kissing up his neck and down his chest, playing with those delicious nipples. He tries to push me off tough not whole heartedly before he simply gives up and lets me go on.

"No I'm fine. Okay, okay we'll meet at the ramen stand at four", he chuckles lightly but gasps when I bite the pink bud in my mouth.

"No Naruto I'm fine. I gotta go okay? Bye", he hurries to get off the phone since I started kissing and licking a lot lower and reached the base of his swollen member. He drops the cell phone on the ground and his hands take their place in my hair again while mine are busy keeping his hips down.

I run my tongue over the shaft and take his head in my mouth, sucking and licking it. He groans and tightens his grip on my hair, which is kinda painful to me but I'll endure it to have him.

This time, unlike every time I had sex recently, I don't find myself wondering what Iruka would be like in bed, since I have him writhing beneath me. I swallow him wholly

"Ah, Kakahi!", he gasps and holds a death grip on my hair. I moan while deep throating him to send vibrations down his cock and be bucks up, even though I was holding him down very firmly he seems to be a lot stronger than he looks.

Of course, God decided to have a laugh at people that suck (literally) and gave mankind a gag reflex. I pull back coughing. He sits up immediately and starts apologizing. Normally, this whole situation would be incredibly embarrassing but the fact that he bucked up with such force because of what I did is so erotic to me that I cant hold back.

I push him down, my tongue practically shoved down his throat and my hands busying themselves with his privates. My left hand jerking him off with probably too much force and my right held up between our lips, before pushing three fingers in his mouth.

He readily accepts them and starts sucking and licking until they are satisfyingly wet. I swear if this keeps up I'll come in my underwear. I grind my hips into his once more before pushing my index finger in his entrance.

He whimpers and pulls away slightly.

"Relax", I instruct him, but he doesn't seem to be listening. I kiss him lovingly while moving around a bit with the finger. Wait. Lovingly? I don't really love him, he's just amazingly erotic.

And then, of course, as if the whole world hates me, someone decides to knock on my door. Iruka jerks up and looks at me questioningly.

"As if I'd get that right now", I smirk and place my lips on his again while adding another finger. He tenses again but relaxes sooner than before. The knocking turned to banging.

"Hatake, I know you're in there! You've been warned about pets in the building! I saw one on your balcony! You're screwed Hatake", Okay that's it. I stand up and walk towards the door and open it to reveal myself in full glory (still in my underwear but with a very obvious erection) to my neighbour.

The elderly man stared openly at my boxers with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm about to _get_ screwed, so if you don't mind, hmm?", I don't bother waiting for a response and close the door in his face. I walk back into the living room to find Iruka fully clothed again (though still with a bulge in his pants) and looking absolutely terrified.

"Hmm?", I have a habit of not asking questions aloud when others know what I want to ask. "I think I better go", he nervously says and tries to walk past me. I catch him around the waist and turn him around to face me, still holding him.

"We don't need to go that far just yet okay? We can just talk or watch tv or something.", I try to soothe him. I'm very sure he didn't come here to get laid by his professor. I decide to take things slow again, this type of guy likes a more sensitive approach, like females. They're simply very easy to mislead.

He nods and we walk back to sit in the couch. I lay back and pull him with me, so we're both half laying on the sofa. I take my cigarettes and lighter from the coffee table and light one.

And so he lays here in my arms, his head resting in my neck, I put my face in his hair and inhale. He smells sweet, I can't really put a scent to it. Just sweet. I smile.


	11. Dynamic entry

Jinx: I'm not waiting for StandorDie anymore. She was supposed to write this chapter but I'm tired of waiting! It's been almost a month!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**January 20th **

Kakashi's POV

05.00 PM

I light a another cigarette out of boredom and sit back on the wooden bench. Iruka's class will end any minute now, we scheduled another tutoring session for today last weekend after our would-be sex if it hadn't been for my damn neighbour.

We actually had a very nice talk that night, something that is usually completely useless in my opinion but this time I really liked it. I felt something I never felt before, like friendship maybe, but more than that.

I haven't had a real friend for a long time.

I hear a buzz signalising the end of class, and soon after there are students walking out the front door of the building. I see Iruka's standard ponytail and stand up, wondering if he'd see me. And he does.

He changes direction to walk towards me. At least he doesn't run away anymore. As he reaches me I see a slight red tinge on his cheeks. "Hey", oh god he's so cute. I smile and bend down to peck him on the lips.

He didn't see that one coming apparently, as he turns a bright red shade, resembling, not a tomato as he normally does, but more of a red pepper. I chuckle at my own description and take his face in my hands

"You know you're really cute when you get all shy", and I kiss him again. He tries to push me away but I have a firm grip on his face, though eventually I let go and I laugh at his embarrassed posture.

"Not funny", he hisses and hides his face in my chest. I put my arms around him and look up, seeing why he's being so embarrassed. There must be about 20 people standing still and gaping at us.

I don't think they're surprised at me, but most of those are students, classmates of Iruka and they would never expect _him_ to so something like this in public. Let alone with me.

Getting the hint that he'd rather be in the pits of hell than here right now, I drag him with me

"come on, let's go". He pulls back and trips, landing flat on his cute ass and his book bag falling open, books flying everywhere. I bend down and help him collect the fallen articles and he starts counting them.

"Hold on, there's one missing", he looks around for it and when he doesn't spot it he puts the retrieved books back in the bag and stands up.

"Maybe I left it in the classroom", he says, more to himself than to me.

"Come on, we'll go see", I say with a wink and take his hand again, this time, he follows.

Like I care about some book, what I do care about though, is the empty classroom in which my pretty little dolphin will be a lot less shy. I smirk as we walk through the front doors of the building.

We reach aforementioned classroom and find it to be locked. Iruka peeks through the window

"Damn, my book is right there", okay, time for the dating-a-teacher-is-convenient move. I pull out my own bundle of keys, I teach in this classroom once a week, which means I have a key to this classroom.

I ruffle through the metal objects and find the one I'm looking for. I put it in the key hole and turn, earning me a nice click that makes Iruka's head snap up in delight. He practically squeals as he bounces in the classroom to retrieve his book, I follow after him and close the door behind me.

I'm hypnotized by the sight before me. Iruka bent down to put the book in his bag and is really taking his time, allowing me a very nice view of his ass. I step forward, regarding the unlocked door behind me, it's not like there's anyone in the building after the last class end anyway.

I reach his bent over form and squeeze his cute butt, earning an expected yelp and he jumps up and turns around.

"Can't you leave my ass alone for more than five minu..", I cut off his speech by putting my mouth on his, kissing him deeply as I wrap my arms around his waist tightly. I lick his lips, looking for entrance which is easily granted, our tongues battling for dominance, hands roaming each others bodies, heat rising.

"Dynamic entry!" BANG!!!

What the hell? I turn around to see the door open and Gai limps in.

I distinctly hear a grumble of "damn doors.. lot tougher than they used to be…", before he regains his posture and runs over to us.

"Terribly sorry Gai, but we were just in a hurry to leave!", I am about to run past him, Iruka right behind me, but the green beast stops me.

"Kakashi, wait, you have to hear this wonderful news! Lee, my own kawaii student, he is to compete in the world championship of martial arts!", like I care about his little mini-me. I swear, I met that Lee kid once, it was like meeting another gai! So scary!

"Tell him my congratulations! But we really have to go now! Bye!", before he can stop me again, we run off. No way in hell that I want to get stuck with that weirdo again.

"Kakashi! We must have another game of rock paper scissors again soon! How about tomorrow noon? We can have lunch together after!", he yells after me as we run out the building, pretending to be in a hurry.


	12. Falling

StandorDie: Sorry guys for the long wait...looks warily at Jinx she might murder me on the other hand...But Hey! It's me, the voice of Iruka who in this story embodies an emo...or does he? Lol, I've been on holiday...yeah sorry...but to compensate for my crap writing, I will try and PERSUADE Jinx to include at least SOME Lime in the next chapter, k?  
Is all forgiven...?

Jinx: No, it's not forgiven! I thought you died or something! Next time, warn me when you're not going to be online for such a long time!

And I already put in some lime before, remember? But I'll see what I can do

* * *

6:00 pm.

He was laughing.

I caught up to him and smiled but he couldn't see me because he was in a world of his own. I looked down to the grey asphalt and thought about the blandness of the colour which tried to seem interesting in its shaded camouflage.

'Hey!'

He brought me back with a rude awakening, more precisely by poking me methodically in the eye and tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner.

I produced a 'what' that sounded far too whiny for a man and bated away his hand to prevent further obliteration of my iris. This time he choked back something that vaguely sounded like 'fag' and snorted in approval.

In contrast to our last tutoring session, the day turned out to be especially fine; the sun, the heat and the full bouquet of the spring to come. Kakashi stretched, muscles playing through the dark blue shirt which wrapped around his frame tightly even without the masculine display of…sexiness?

I shook my head just as Kakashi turned to me with a lopsided grin, eyes squinting in the light.

'I bet I can guess what you're thinking.'-he purred as he leaned in closer, left hand wrapping around my waist and pulling me in closer.

'I don't know what you're talking about…'-I trailed off, knowing that my ever so tragic attempt at being clueless was sinking down and drain and fast. His smile widened, lips parting slightly.

'Don't play coy, you want…'

I swallowed heavily, creating a sound clearly not meant for the romantic and tried to shift away from his hips which he had trust against my own.

'…you want sushi.'-he finished nonchalantly.

'What!?'

7:25 pm.

The walk to the movie theatre took longer than Hatake had predicted, the soles of my feet burning as I moved in the extremely uncomfortable yet new shoes. On the way there we nearly became the cause of a road accident when Kakashi had grabbed my ass midst of us crossing the road, my physical reaction being to pull away, tripping on his leg which so happened to fall in front of me.

And tangled we fell to the ground, Kakashi screaming out rather than singing the Dutch National Anthem.

'It's called Satoshi and it has this train riding around which delivers the different coloured plates. Depending on the colour, the price is counted up at the end of your meal.'-he told me rather passionately as we rode up on the escalator.

I looked at the posters on the walls, movies that were COMING SOON and classic movies that were a 'must see'. I heard his voice, the words entwined with each other, no longer taking clear form, melodiously playing in the background. And that was how I wanted it. I wanted that melody to fill up the emptiness of my house, to echo every morning to wake me and sooth me into sleep, softer than a mothers lullaby.

He stopped talking, looking at me puzzled and when I smiled he seemed somewhat shocked, a light tinge of red colouring his cheeks.

'You had me thinking I was talking to myself.'-he retorted and assertively took my hand into his.

He turned away from me and seemed to think about something, hardening the hold on my hand and finally produced 'Why don't we go home?'


	13. Melting for your tear

Jinx: I'm finally giving you people what you want! A Kaka/Iru lemon!!!! party

and again I'm not waiting for StandorDie, but I bet she'll like this one

* * *

Kakashi's POV

We enter my apartment and take off our shoes and jackets. I walk over to the stereo installation and push the play button before I skip ahead to the song I want to hear. It's relaxed, kind of a loungy tune, I intended to play Tori Amos' Cruel, but I prefer not to listen to that song in the company of Iruka, as I had sex with Itachi to that.

I light a cigarette and take out a bottle of white wine and two glasses before joining Iruka in the living room. I set down the items and see his quizzical look.

"You're supposed to tutor me, not feed me alcohol", he says.

"I prefer to combine the two", and maybe three, hehe. He blushes slightly, like he read my mind. He takes out his book and opens it to where we last ended in class.

"I still don't get the 'voltooid deelwoord', it's kind of confusing", he informs me as I fill both our glasses and take a long drag of my cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray. I hand him a glass and bring my own to my lips.

He watches me as I drink ever so slowly. For a shy kid he sure doesn't know how to be subtle, with his mouth hanging open slightly. I put my fingers to his chin en push the body part back up.

He snaps out of it and blushes furiously, he quickly takes a large gulp and almost chokes on it. I pat his back laughing as he coughs and puts the glass back on the coffee table.

After the coughing ends I decide to start doing what I'm supposed to do and explain the voltooid deelwoord in detail and systematically refill his glass, putting my plan to loosen him up with alcohol to work.

After the first bottle is empty I leave the living room with the excuse of having to take a piss and come back with another bottle. He's a bit reluctant, saying he doesn't take alcohol that well but eventually drinks again when I refill his glass.

"You know I really shouldn't do this", I'll get drunk, he says, slurring his speech very slightly. It's not my intention to get him wasted, just a bit tipsy, so he's exactly the way I want him right now.

"It is good wine though, what year is it?", he asks me and takes the bottle to look.

"I know a way to make it taste even better", I smirk as I say this and put my own glass back to my mouth, though not swallowing the drink and lean towards Iruka after putting my glass down.

I put my hand in his neck and press my lips against his, running my tongue along his flesh and he opens his mouth to take in the wine and swallows it as we part. He puts his hand on my hip and pulls me back in.

we enjoy a very nice passionate kiss, our tongues battling, sucking, biting. My hands run down his back and he shivers.

And then, of course, my fucking cell phone starts ringing. I fully expect Iruka to tell me to take it, but instead he takes the phone from my hand and throws it across the room.

He pushes my shocked body back in the couch and straddles me. He licks my neck and his hands travel upwards beneath my shirt.

If there is anything more arousing than having this gorgeous young man taking control you better not tell me or my cock will explode.

I grind my hips upwards to his and feel his erection. He peels off my shirt and puts his mouth to use on my left nipple. I moan and tangle my fingers in his hair after pulling out the string that usually holds it in a ponytail, pulling him back up to let our lips and tongues meet.

My left hand still in his hair while my right runs down along his spine, making him shiver again and I shove it down the back of his pants into his underwear, squeezing his bare ass. He pushes his groin against mine, moaning in my mouth.

Okay, enough letting him dominate. I have no problem being bottom once in a while, but I will not just surrender, even if this is really, and I mean really hot.

I push my body forward and for a moment we push and practically fight to have control over the other. I hook my fingers around the neckline of his shirt and pull down, ripping it and pulling it off him.

This seems to arouse him as it earns me a very nice groan and probably a flesh wound from his nails in my back. I go dead weight and he falls back, me flat on top of him.

My hands travel south again while my mouth busies itself with his. I fondle with his pants button and open it, pulling the zipper down along the way. I cup his groin and earn the most delicious sound I've ever heard.

He gasps and then purrs. He purrs! Oh god, if this is what he does in foreplay, I can't wait to see what happens when I'm actually fucking him.

I pull his pants and boxers down and discard them before taking off my own, which were becoming awfully tight.

I put my face in his neck, licking and sucking whatever flesh I can find while I run my fingers along his length. His hands tangle in my hair and I kiss him again. Our hips grinding, his nails scratching and our cocks throbbing with need for eachother.

I let go and stand up "Hold on", I'm out of breath but he understands. I practically race to my bedroom and snatch the tube of lubrication of the nightstand before running back.

I almost jump him and kiss him violently. I take a great amount of lube on my hand and prepare him. I push in one finger and he arches his back, I push in another finger and he whines.

I bite his tongue while pushing the fingers in and out.

Screw this, I don't want to scare him off but I was drinking that wine too, and I really want this, so fuck being cautious!

I push in another finger and he doesn't make a sound.

I look up and see a tear running down the side of his face.

My heart melts.

I kiss him softly and put my fingers in a lower pace.

"You okay?", I ask him quietly.

He nods and kisses me back. I push my hips forward and grind my dick against his. His sharp intake of breath tells me he's ready and I pull my fingers out.

I take the tube again and this time fully lubricate my own length and drop the tube as I push in him slowly.

He's so tight I bet I was right thinking he's a virgin. His face is messed up in pain but I keep going until I am fully engulfed in him and stop, letting him adjust.

This is Hell! I want to fuck his brains out right now! For fuck's sake! Why do I have to wait? This is killing me!

After a good half of a minute his face relaxes and he looks up at me and kisses me passionately, pulling himself up so that I slide out of him almost completely before thrusting himself down sharply.

Oh god, Oh my fucking god, this is heaven.

I let go of myself and bite his neck, pulling back out and pushing back in.

"Aah, Kakashi!"

I finally get to do what I've been wanting to do since the beginning of the school year. I get to fuck him senseless. And fuck we do.

In and out and in and out, his hands on my back scratching, my mouth in his neck, on his lips. I lose track of time and reality as I fuck him, I distinctly hear the sound of my cell phone ringing on the background but I focus my mind on the beauty beneath me.

He moans, whines, he screams.

"Kakashi", he gasps and suddenly the walls around me tighten to such and extent that he pulls me over the edge with him as he comes.

"Kakashi!", he screams as I groan out his name.

Heh, I think contently as I relax on top of him, I got him to scream my name.


	14. Phone call from Gai

Jinx: I know it's short, and it took forever to update.. so very sorry… Standordie sent me the first part like a month ago, but I've been working and when I was home I was too tired to even turn on my computer (imagine going online after a month and finding like 100 emails.. almost all spam btw)

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Iruka's POV

I woke up entangled in bed sheets, the digital clock displaying five to seven in the morning. Next to me I could hear him breathing, bed shifting under his weight as he moved slightly to adjust himself into a more comfortable position.

The air conditioner was on, the gentle humming announcing this factor, but aside from the slight shift in air temperature, it did nothing to hide the smell of sweat and smoke from his specific brand of cigarettes.

He mumbled something non-coherently and I suppressed a laugh, getting up as quietly as possible and making my way to the kitchen which was in obvious disarray due to the location we were currently at, i.e. his apartment.

And so as I moved further in my adventure via the kitchen of a person with clear issues on cleaning, I prayed to God, the small colony of cockroaches wouldn't move anywhere in my general direction.

In the fridge I found but a few bottles of beer and a large tub of chocolate ice-cream in the freezer. My imagination ran slightly further and my mind conjured up the image of his bedroom drawers filled with the same brand of condoms, top to bottom…

'You're up…'

Now I'm not a clumsy person by nature and so the actions that followed his statement were strange to say the least.

His words came as a shock to me in the moment I had least expected him to walk in to have a magnificent view of me, sky clad with one hand reaching for the variation of chocolate in his cooler and I found myself turning in an attempt to face him while simultaneously trying to continue with my earlier decided upon task and trying to cover myself up.

And of course when one tries to do too many things at the same time, he most likely, usually and as was in this case, fails.

So when a few moments later Kakashi laughed and lifted the fridge off of me in a manner which would be found most fascinating to a scientist, as it defied gravity, I could do nothing but cringe at overly stressed fact that I am sad.

And not sad because I had without so much as a back thought, though perhaps there had been one or two, handed over my virginity in a platter to a man known to be a playboy. Not sad because I had a few too many situations in my life frighteningly similar to this one, but in fact because I seemed to miserably sink in every given task, including Dutch.

'You suck.'-he produced, tone highly bemused, hands wrapping around me and lifting me up, a gesture more suited for men dating women, not a man doing his student.

I replied something fitting, like 'no I don't' and he replied that we should amend this fact and headed over to the bedroom.

Kakashi's POV.

I just love toying with this kid, I pull the struggling beauty up in my arms and carry him bridal style to the bedroom. I never quite make it though, because as we pass the coffee table in the living room, I hear my cell phone ringing again.

Taking advantage of my current lack of attention, Iruka jumps out of my arms and lands clumsily on the floor before crawling over to the cabinet that holds my tv. He grants me with a very tempting sight as his ass sticks up in the air whilst he reaches far under the cabinet and pulls out my cell phone.

To my great displeasure the thing is still ringing as he hands it over to me. I have no choice but to take it, as this determined caller has been calling all night. I look at the screen and read Gai's name before pushing the green button and holding the phone to my ear.

I immediately regret this though, as if I had forgotten for a slight moment that this is Gai, and one should, therefore, never make direct contact between the ear and the phone when he is on the other side of the line.

I hold the phone at an arm's length distance but still his booming voice roars over the painful beeping in my ears. "Kakashi! Have you seen my kawaii student? Lee!!! Lee!!!" I can hear he's crying and I bet half of the apartment building hears it too.

"Kakashi!!! We were having a celebration dinner last night!! He won a great sparring match!! I'm so proud of him!! And I called you to come celebrate with us!! But you didn't answer and then it got very late and Lee accidentally started drinking vodka instead of water!!!", Say no more, I've heard of this boy's lack of alcohol tolerance.

And still I find it hard to believe a teenage boy would _accidentally_ drink alcohol. And even that aside, who the hell confuses vodka with water? I mean, even I would choke if I thought I was drinking water and took a gulp of vodka!

"And now I don't know where he is and I need you to help me find him!!! My car is still in repair but you can drive yours around town and look for him!! Please Kakashi my friend!! I ask only this of you!!!", and his words are replaced with loud sobs.

I seriously never thought anyone could cry that loudly, but I guess even I can be mistaken sometimes. Eager to rid my ears of this menace I speak "Will do, I'll call you back", and hang up. So I'm a guy of not that many words, it got the point across.

"Uh, Kakashi?", Iruka's voice comes from beside me. "Aren't you forgetting you don't even have a car?", Right. Shit. "Guess we'll have to walk then.", I answer him.


End file.
